The Haunted Library/Transcript
Transcript the city of Multiverse City, Radicles is driving his van to the library *Radicles: Alright everybody, who wants to go to the library with me?! the van, we see Luan, Beast Boy and Lapis Lazuli texting while J.P. is playing with his iPad. J.P. stops playing as he raises his hand. *Radicles: Yes, J.P.? *J.P.: How about I can get a kids' book? blows her bubblegum Doesn't that sound good? *Radicles: Why, yes you can. Would it be an ABC book or a Gene the Cat book? *J.P.: That stuff is for little kids! I want a Perry Hotter book! *Radicles: Perry Hotter? bubble began to pop *Luan: Well, at least he is much more hotter as a teen? laughs Get it? all laugh, excluding Lapis, which she rolled her eyes *Lapis: That joke was pointless. *Beast Boy: Oh come on, it's not that pointless! Rad's van heads to the library, it stops there *Radicles: There we are. The library. friends get out of the library as they go inside *Beast Boy: They better have a joke book. *Luan: Yeah, this library ain't a joke! laughs annoyed Lapis began to groan *J.P.: Oh boy! I can't wait to get a cool Perry Hotter book! It has been established since 1998! runs off *Lapis: J.P.! uses her hydrokinesis as liquid that took the form of a giant arm grabs J.P. and pulls him away *J.P.: Aw man! But I want a Perry Hotter book! *Lapis: Too bad, so sad. Radicles is taking us to the library. *Radicles: Aw, don't worry, J.P. Maybe one day you will stay with your friends, not run off alone. *Beast Boy: Says the muscular alien dude. Am I right, Luan? and Beast Boy chuckle *Lapis: Says the green dude who is actually NOT an alien. *J.P.: Says the blue alien lady who won't let me give me my Perry Hotter book! librarian arrives *Librarian: Hello, my name is Margaret Driscoll, call me Peggy. *Radicles: Hi, Peggy. Listen, I'm taking my friends to the library. So trust me, will there be any Perry Hotter books for J.P.? *Librarian: Sure, we have Perry Hotter and the Wizard's Rock, The Dungeon of Paradoxes, The Inmate of Alakazam, The Cup of Flames, The Order of the Firebird, The Half-Breed Lord, and finally, The Deadly Blessings. *Luan: Will there be joke books? *Librarian: Of course, there are joke books. We have knock knock joke books, too. *Lapis: How about Steven Queen books? You know, Mary, That, Miserably, and Animal Graveyard. *Librarian: Yes, there are. They are in the horror section. Follow me into my tour. And remember, you will have to be quiet in there. People are reading. librarian takes the friends to the tour *Librarian: This is the fantasy section, the young adult novel section, and the horror section. *Radicles: Wow, so this must be where the Steven Queen books live in the horror section? *J.P.: Awesome sauce! What about the kids' section? *Librarian: The kids' section is right next to the comedy section. *Luan: Ooh, I love the comedy section! *Beast Boy: Me too, dudette! *J.P.: Ooh, Perry Hotter. One of my favorite book series since the 4th grade! *Librarian: Follow me. librarian takes the friends to the kids' section *Librarian: This is the kids' section. Here are all of the books for kids living here. We have Chillsdownyerspine books by R.U. Scured, The Nerd Journals books, Dear Doofus Journal books, Parry Hotter books and of course, the Journal of a Dorky Nerd books. *J.P.: Oh boy, I love Journal of a Dorky Nerd! *Beast Boy: Dude, me too! *Librarian: You can pick out a book whenever you feel like it. friends pick out a book; later on, the librarian saw the friends coming with books *Luan: Finally, I just got a good knock knock joke book! *Librarian: Excellent. *Beast Boy: I got Journal of a Dorky Nerd. *J.P.: I got Parry Hotter and the The Wizard's Rock! *Radicles: I got the Chillsdownyerspine book called The Ghost Two Doors Down. *Lapis: I got a good book, it's called Dear Doofus Journal. *Librarian: That's amazing. *J.P.: Can we read? *Librarian: Sure you guys can. *Radicles: Oh boy! *Luan: This is so exciting. go off; later on, while the friends are reading, the lights went out *Luan: Uh oh. *J.P.: Hey, uh, do you guys have flashlights? I was on page 12! *Lapis: Keep it down, I'm on page 4. *Radicles: Well, excuse me! I am on page 18! *Beast Boy: No, I'm on page 25. *Luan: shushes I'm on page 7. *Librarian: Is everything okay? *Radicles: We're okay, but there is something strange going on here! *Librarian: What do you mean "something strange"? *Luan: There is a ghost in the library! *Librarian: Nonsense. *J.P.: Have you heard that there is a ghost of a librarian who died from a fire when the library was set on fire in 1947? The whole entire library was rebuilt in 1952! *Librarian: I have heard of the story. *Radicles: Legends say that there is a ghost of the Burnt Lady standing there. *Lapis: Trust me, she wears a white blouse, a blue long maxi plaid skirt, white socks and black flats! *Beast Boy: Dude, to be far, the whole long maxi plaid skirt thing was so mid-'80s, It became a trend! *Luan: I agree. Have you ever seen Weirder Property? I have seen Season 2 and boy, those long skirts were so '84! *Librarian: Oh yes, I have. The long skirt trend in 1984 reminds me of my '84 days. Boy those long maxi skirts are SO 1940s! Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts